


Say My Name

by jiico



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiico/pseuds/jiico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those dreams, visions, or fragments of past memories? Regardless what they were, they always started the same. Welcomed by a blond stranger with warm honey eyes in a lived-in apartment with books littering the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Those dreams, visions, or fragments of past memories? Regardless what they were, they always started the same. Welcomed by a blond stranger with warm honey eyes in a lived-in apartment with books littering the floor. His body would move on it’s own, leaning into tender lips. A lingering warmth would en wrap itself over his face, before the stranger would smile brilliantly at him.

“It’s been a long time, hasn't it?” The stranger would say before smiling, ruffling his hair afterwards.

Rolling his eyes, Haise would move forward and prop his head between the crook of the blond’s neck. “It’s only been one day, Hide,” He’d whisper into the other’s ear, before wrapping his arms around the other’s back. “Relax.”

Tense muscles would shift under his arms, and his lips caught in a kiss. It’s warm and lazy―causes his heart to tremble and his knees to shake. His hands would wander―tracing the outline of collar bones, and combing through blond locks of hair that would slip easily through his fingers. Their teeth would click together, occasionally, and their foreheads would graze against each other. Hide’s hand would inch towards the opening of his jeans, then he would bite down on his bottom lip to hinder his advances.

Hide’s eyebrows would quirk, daring for another challenge. And Haise does dare. He grabs a nearby pillow and throws it at Hide’s face before running away. Hide grabs the discarded pillow and chucks it at Haise. The pillow smacks his ass, causing him to fall over, allowing Hide to drag Haise by his feet, placing him on his lap.

“You know you gotta stop running away like this,” Hide chuckles softly, before mindlessly playing with his hair. “Rabbits die from loneliness y’know?”

A few moments of silence fall in between them, and Haise is almost lulled to sleep by the hand running across his scalp, and the unconscious humming radiating from the other man.

This is the part where he’s suppose to wake up, to be greeted by an empty bed and a cold room, but this time he forces the dream to continue.

“Hey is there something wro―”

Haise turns around, and catches Hide’s lips―cutting the other off. Don’t go. Don’t disappear. He holds Hide’s face in hands, his eyes sting as he takes in the faint smell of sunflowers and the familiar warmth that’s now beneath him. Their tongues touch tentatively, before Haise slides his across the other’s lips.

Hide pulls away smirking between pants and gasps. “Wow, what’s gotten into you? Somebody’s a bit too excited today.” The corner of his lips tilt down slightly. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

“It’s nothing.” He replies, ignoring his thoughts before smiling against the other’s neck. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Hide moves closer to Haise, their noses barely touching.

“You sure?” Hide asks.

Haise rocks his hips, receiving a stifling moan from the man under him. “Pretty sure.” He answers.

Hide’s hands are on his hips, sliding down his sides, fingers now hooked at the hem of his jeans.

“Are you feeling it no―”

“What did I say about that mouth of yours, Nagachika?”

“Hohoho, so cold. So looks like we’re back to last names?” Hide smirks against his stomach, sending hot breaths underneath his boxers.

“Fuck, Hide, get on with it,” Haise whines.

“Yes, fuck me,” Hide wiggles his eyebrows. “And that’s Mr. Nagachika to you,” He says as he tugs off Haise’s boxers.

His length exposed to the cold air sends shivers down his spine, making his whole body shutter upon the slightest touch. Hide uses his tongue licking and grazing his teeth lightly, across his muscles leading up to his to his crotch.

Hide sends puffs of hot air across his head, making Haise’s hips buck forward―his dick inches away from those soft, inviting lips. Hide places both of his hands on his hips, holding them in place. Then flicks out his tongue and swirls it around the head of his dick, gliding down from the tip to the base, then back up―gliding his tongue against the underside of his shaft as he does.

He can feel every trickle of Hide's saliva  as it drips down his dick, sliding closer and closer to his body. Hide is making the most obscene noises―it’s addictive, and Haise wants to hear more, every sound the other could possibly utter. His toes curl and a gasp escapes his lips as Hide licks up beads precum from his slit, and licks along the side to catch the escaping drops. Hide looks up giving him a wink with his mouth still attached to his dick.  _An absolute charmer this boy is._                                                                                                                    

“Hide…,” He hisses, gripping Hide’s hair. “I-I’m about to…”

Hide pulls away suddenly, a mix of precum and saliva trailing from his mouth. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

_Wow Hide. What a dick move._

“Later,” He breathes out. “Please not now…”

“You owe me later,”  Hide teases, while unzipping his own pants, his dick restrained against his boxers. Haise tugs them down, his hands brushing over Hide’s length, causing the other to shudder beneath him.

Hide uses his own leftover saliva to work over both of their dicks together, with one hand.

Haise’s so close, they both are

"Please, Hide. Ah! P-please."

Hide brings his face down into Haise's neck, panting heavily, and bites softly at the skin there. “Come for me, Kaneki,” Hide whispers, so quietly, Haise could barely hear.

And he does, they both do. They both shutter, and the orgasm leaves them both breathless―panting and gasping for air.  He doesn't care about the mess in between them, he wants to be as close to Hide as possible. He falls down and presses their chests together.

They spend a few moments mindlessly playing with each others hair, and quietly muttering sweet nothings to each other.

Haise swallows a painful lump growing inside his throat. “Hide, could you say my name?”

Hide looks at him weirdly before smiling brightly. It gives him hope that just  _maybe_  he won’t say  _it_.

“I love you,” Hide kisses his forehead. “Kaneki Ken.”

**He was never yours to begin with, Sasaki Haise.**


End file.
